Révélation Nocturne
by PandiPanda8
Summary: Arashi - Ohmiya - OneShot


**En gars c'est Ohno. **Place au One-Shot !

**-l-l-l-l**-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l-****

Il est déjà 3h37 du matin. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ce moment passé avec lui sur scène me hante. Je déteste lorsque je ne contrôle pas la situation. Et à cet instant, je ne maitrisais plus rien du tout. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il fasse ça.

*Flashback*  
>Chanson de clôture My girl, c'est la dernière de cette tournée après cela notre anniversaire sera fini. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me réjouir de savoir que nous sommes tous les 5 à profiter de se moment. Dernier refrain, Satoshi vient à mes cotés, comme un réflexe je cale ma main contre son postérieur. Sensation de douceur, de soutient, de sécurité. Son contact m'apaise et me rassure. Il me fait me sentir vivant et me prouve que ce que l'on vit est bien réelle.<p>

Je m'éloigne. Je sens alors une main se poser sur moi. La peur m'envahit et si quelqu'un s'apercevait de quelques choses. Je dégage sa main et met de la distance entre nous. Si il savait l'effet que peut produire ce simple geste. C'est comme si mon esprit se vidait totalement. Et que mon corps prenait le dessus. Mon coeur rate un battement, la chaleur en moi grimpe en flèche,ma respiration s'accélère... J'ai du mal à retenir mes gestes, des images m'apparaissent sa peau sous mes doigts, ses lèvres collées au miennes, son corps contre le mien…. Mais je ne peux pas je n'ai pas le droit.  
>*Fin flashback*<p>

Pourquoi lui? Cette question me hante jour après jours. Mais je ne trouve de réponse satisfaisantes à ça. Depuis longtemps, j'avais essayé d'oublier mes sentiments. Mais, ce qui au départ n'était qu'un jeu entre nous, est devenu petit à petit bien plus pour moi.

4h11. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Qui peut bien venir chez moi à cette heure-ci. L'espace d'un instant j'espère que se soit lui. Je me lève, me dirige jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, j'ouvre.  
>Mon coeur rate un battement. C'est lui, il est la devant moi, mais en larmes.<p>

- « Kazu, je peux entrer s'il te plait? »Demanda Satoshi entre deux sanglots. Je me pousse de la porte et le laisse entrer. Le voir ainsi me fait perdre mes moyens je ne suis plus capable de dire quelques choses. C'est bien la première fois que les mots me manquent. Je pars à la cuisine pendant qu'il se dirige vers mon canapé. Je lui prépare du thé et essaye de recouvrer mes esprits. Mon meilleur ami se trouve sur mon canapé en pleure à 4h du mat, il a besoin de moi.

- « Tiens, bois tant que c'est chaud! » Il prend la tasse dans ses mains comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qui existe.

- « Kazu, je peux rester ici cette nuit, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi » Pendant qu'il prononçait ses mots je ne voyait que les larmes sur ses joues qui ruisselaient.

- « Bien sur que tu peux rester avec moi... » Pourquoi je dis ça, il m'a demandé de rester ici ça veut pas dire avec moi. Il faut que je me calme.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe Satoshi? » Je savais que ce genre de question ferait redoubler ces larmes mais si il était là c'est qu'il attendait quelques choses de moi de l'aide, du réconfort...mais pour cela je dois savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état.

- « Je ...je ...enfin j'ai rompu avec Sakurako. » Contrairement à ce que je pensais l'eau s'arrêta de se déverser de ses yeux. Mon cerveau mis un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer. Pendant une fraction de seconde je fus soulagé et heureux, il était à nouveau libre ou plutôt à moi. Je m'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir eu ces pensées quel ami suis-je de me réjouir dans un moment pareil. Je me dégoute.

****Et si il me demande la raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec elle. Je serai incapable de lui dire la vérité. Comment est-il possible de dire à son meilleur ami qu'on l'aime. Que depuis des années, j'essaye de faire abstraction de ce que je ressens. Mais que durant le concert, j'ai ********atteins ma limite. Sentir ses mains sur mon corps est la seule chose qui me donne autant de plaisir. Et rester avec une fille pour cacher ses sentiments n'est pas correct. J'ai enfin accepté de faire face à mes sentiments pour lui. Mais le plus dur va être de faire face à ses sentiments à lui. ****

****Si seulement, je pouvais cesser de pleurer. Mais la peur qu'il me rejette me terrifie tellement.  
>Je ne sais pas si il a comprit ce que je viens de lui dire. Il me regarde sans bouger, sans ciller.<br>- « Kazu?****

****- …****

****- Kazu? Son regard est tourné vers moi mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il me voit. J'aimerai tellement le prendre dans mes bras., sentir ses lèvres sous mes doigts, sa respirations dans mon cou...****

****- Il est tard, on devrait peut être aller se coucher, tu dois être crever... » Se fut les seuls mots que Nino réussit à articuler. ****

****- « Oui oui je veux bien merci. » Il me connait assez pour ne pas m'obliger à parler, merci Kazu merci. On se dirige tous les deux dans sa chambre. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je ne suis pas venu ici et pourtant cela ne fait que quelques semaines. Sans dire un mot, il prend des vêtements dans son armoire et me les tend :****

****- « Ceux sont ce que tu as laissé la dernière fois je les ai fait nettoyer et mis de coté pour toi. Si tu veux aller à la salle de bain... tu veux peut être prendre un bain ? Nan il doit être trop tard pour ça. Tu as peut être faim je ne t'ai même pas demandé, désolé. ****

****- Kazu, tu fais les questions et les réponses tout seul! Alors non merci pour le bain, une douche me suffira je ne veux pas te déranger et non merci je n'ai pas très faim ne t'inquiète pas. » Il est tellement adorable, il y a quelques seconde encore je pleurais, et lui seul est capable de me redonner le sourire, c'est pour cela que je l'aime.****

J'entends l'eau couler. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des idées rien qu'à entendre ce doux bruit. L'eau qui se déverse sur son corps, sa peau douce. Son corps si parfait. Je m'allonge sur mon lit essayant de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se passe dans la salle d'eau. Mais mon esprit est attiré comme un aimant vers lui, sans m'en rendre compte je me lève et me dirige vers cette porte qui nous sépare. Je t'entends la main vers la poignée, je n'ai pas fait attention que l'eau avait cesser de couler. Je pose ma main pour ouvrir.

Quand brusquement elle s'ouvre toute seule. Je me retrouve face à face avec lui, portant juste une serviette autour de la taille, et son corps recouvert de gouttelettes d'eau. J'ai l'impression de le voir ainsi pour la première fois. Il est saisissant, hypnotisant. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Blackout total. Je ne contrôle plus mon propre corps. Je suis comme spectateur de ce qui se passe. Ma main droite se lève doucement jusqu'à arriver à son visage. Au loin j'entends une voix c'est Satoshi qui m'appelle:

- « Kazu, tu te sens bien? »

- « oui oui gomen tu avais quelques choses sur la joue. Je ...je...je voulais aller prendre un verre d'eau c'est pour ça que je ...enfin …. » lamentable, je suis lamentable en excuse.

****Le voir comme ça face à moi, je voulais tellement le prendre dans mes bras. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau me donne des frissons, j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué sinon il va me trouver bizarre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire même la douche froide que je viens de prendre n'a pas réussi à calmer mes ardeurs. J'ai encore plus envie de lui. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il faisait devant la porte comme ça. Et son regard... ****

****Je ne sais trop comment j'ai réussi à atteindre son lit. Je m'y allonge. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'ai pu dormir ici à coté de lui. C'était devenu comme une habitude qui me procure ce doux sentiment de sécurité. Je ne sais trop pourquoi cette nuit il y a quelque chose ********qui a changé. Ou alors est-ce moi qui ai changé juste parce que j'ai accepté mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas c'est étrange. J'ai l'impression que Kazu se comporte bizarrement vis à vis de moi. Peut être a-t-il comprit que je l'aime et il a peur de moi mainetnant. Je sens à nouveau les larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'aimerai sentir qu'une main douce et tendre me caresse le visage, essuie mes larmes...Est ce que c'est le fait de désirer cela plus que tout ou sa main chaude et réconfortante me touche réellement la joue****** ?**

Le sentir à coté de moi comme ça. Son corps chaud collé au mien, j'aime ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il me procure. Je sens qu'il pleure en silence, il ne veut pas m'inquiéter peut être. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, en tant normal je l'aurai réconforter avec une petite blague, un gros calin et hop il sourirait à nouveau. Mais là, j'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre moi lui dire ce que je ressens... . Je ne tiens plus, je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça et encore moins à cause d'une fille. Je suis là moi. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, je porte ma main droite jusqu'à ses larmes., lui caresse tendrement la joue. Je savoure chaque contact que je peux avoir avec lui. Comment, est ce qu'il va interpréter mon geste? Et si il me repoussait?

« Ne pleure plus! » Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche tous seuls. C'est alors qu'il se passa un événement que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginé. Il prit ma main et l'embrassa. Je mis un peu de temps à comprendre son geste. Cela dépassait tous mes rêves, comment aurai-je pu imaginer une seule seconde que telle aurait été sa réaction? Mais maintenant que faire? Est-ce que je dois lui dire quelque chose? Ou faire quelque chose? Le laisser faire? Mais si je fais quelque chose est ce que je ne profiterai pas de la situation, il vient chercher du réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami et je lui saute dessus... Non je ne peux pas faire ça!

****Rêve. Voilà ce que je vivais en cet instant. L'homme que j'aime depuis si longtemps vient de faire un simple geste qui me prouve qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Enfin je crois ou alors c'est juste pour me réconforter. Je n'y tiens plus après tant de temps à espérer et à me cacher la vérité. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau ne répond plus, que mes pulsions refoulées contrôlent chaque geste. Tenir sa main dans la mienne ne me suffit plus, j'en veux plus beaucoup plus. Tendrement, j'embrasse sa paume, et chacun de ses doigts., repose sa main sur ma joue. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Ma respiration s'accélère. Il faut que je me calme mais le savoir à coté de moi est dur, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je ne sais trop d'où mais un élan de courage me vient. Je me tourne vers lui, je passe mon bras au dessus de lui comme pour être sur qu'il ne m'échappera pas. Nos corps n'ont jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Il me regarde un air surpris, et avec de grand yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. C'est comme ci je le découvrais pour la première fois. Je caresse sa joue, reconstitue les contours de son visage du bout des doigts. Je finis par laisser ma main divaguer dans ses cheveux. En cet instant, il n'y a plus que nous deux qui comptons. Les minutes passent, je n'arrive pas à casser ce moment. J'ai l'impression que si je détourne mon regard de lui, la réalité va me rattraper, nous rattraper. Comme si il lisait dans mes pensées, il me sourit.****

Enfin, je vais pouvoir tout lui dire. Son regard me rassure, je sais maintenant que je peux tout lui dire. Sentir ses doigts sur mon corps me donne du courage et même de l'espoir. Après temps de temps passé à attendre, le moment est enfin venu de lui dire.

- « Satoshi. »

****L'entendre prononcer mon prénom dans un murmure me fait perdre la tête et mes moyens. ******  
><strong>  
>- « Je ne tiens plus, j'ai essayer de ne pas penser à ce que je ressens mais c'est devenu trop... » la fin de ma phrase mourut contre ses lèvres. Ce fut un long et tendre baiser. Mon coeur battit à tout rompre. Je sentis la chaleur de mon corps augmenter à mesure que notre rapprochement se prolongeait. Ses mains jouaient dans mes cheveux, les miennes caressaient son dos.<p>

- « **Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens.**

- J'ai peur Satoshi.

- **Peur de quoi ? **

- De ce qui va se passer maintenant, et quand je dis maintenant je pense à ce que l'on s'apprête à faire, je n'ai jamais enfin je n'ai ….comment dire...

- M**oi non plus, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un autre garçon mais ne t'inquiète pas. Fais moi confiance. On est ensemble. **

Son sourire me rassure. Je sais que tant qu'on sera ensemble rien ne pourra nous arriver. IL est ma force, il a toujours était ma force. C'est grâce à lui que je suis capable de faire de nouvelles choses, d'aller au delà de mes peurs et une fois une fois de plus, je vais me laisser guider.

****Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai également peur. Mais juste le fait de savoir que ce que je ressens il le ressens aussi depuis tout ce temps, cela me donne de la force, du courage, de l'envie...Et le voir ainsi bafouiller, être timide avec moi , me donne encore plus envie de lui. La chaleur de son corps m'envahit je ne peux plus m'arrêter. C'est comme si on dépassait le point de non retour.****

**Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sa joue droite, le coin de son œil, et je m'attarde dans son cou. J'aspire sa peau. Je veux lui laisser une trace comme pour dire qu'il m'appartient, qu'il est à moi et que tout son corps et son être sont à moi seul.**

Ses lèvres, ses dents dans mon cou, je perds totalement pied. Juste ça, ça me rend dingue. J'ai envie de lui, je veux lui appartenir, sceller nos vies!. Cette nuit dans ce lit. IL faut que je lui montre que moi aussi j'ai envie de lui, même si j'ai peur. Je le bascule et passe par dessus lui. Sentiment étrange mais pas désagréable. J'embrasse ses lèvres, me fraye un chemin jusqu'à sa langue. C'est tellement agréable. C'est la première fois que j'éprouve un tel sentiments autant de passion, de désire. Je me détache lentement de sa bouche si douce et si charnue. J'embrasse en descendant sur son corps chaque partie se trouvant à ma portée. J'arrive sur ses hanches.

- « Kazu si tu ne veux pas ne te force pas! »

- « Je ne me force pas j'ai dit que j'avais peur pas que je ne voulais rien faire. Pour toi, je serai capable de n'importe quoi. Laisse moi faire »

Je passe mes doigts sous l'élastique qui retient ce bout de tissus qui cache son intimité. Mon cœur s'accélère encore. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois en tenu d'Adam. Mais cette nuit, il est à moi.

****La passion m'a envahie à cet instant. Lorsqu'il m'a déshabillé. Je ne me souviens plus de tout ce qui c'est passé tellement c'était intense. Des flashs me reviennent: sa bouche, sa langue sur mon corps, ma vertu, du désir beaucoup de désir. Mes doigts qui font tomber la dernière barrière entre nous, un simple bout de tissu blanc. Nos parties intimes qui se frottent l'une à l'autre. Des baisers brulant. Un regard qui en dit long comme pour nous dire que chacun de nous était prêt à franchir le cap. Ensuite... hmmm. Je prends les devants. Des mains, des doigts, des caresses. Son regard un mélange de peur et d'excitation. Mon intrusion. Ses larmes. Ses cris de plaisirs. L'extase atteint ensemble. Alors on a finalement franchi le pas.****

Se réveiller le matin, à coté de l'être aimé, il n'y a pas plus belle et agréable sensation. A partir de maintenant je sais que plus rien de sera comme avant entre nous et alors ?  
>- « Tu ne regrettera pas?<p>

**-Bien sûr que non pourquoi ? toi oui?**

-Non non … Je t'aime Satoshi

**-Moi aussi Kazu Moi aussi. **»

Mon portable interrompt nos déclarations. Je décroche.

« Nino où est ce que tu es ? Tu as 30min de retard bouge toi ! Et si tu croise Ohno dis lui la même chose! » Jun est toujours aussi aimable le matin. On s'échange un dernier baiser.

Et maintenant?

**-l-l-l-l**-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l****-l-l-l-l-****

C'était la toute première fic écrite par Panda !


End file.
